


Who I Have Watered

by Nyodrite



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, It's a pokemon, Kakashi is a mommy, Kid Kakashi, Mr. Ukki is a pokemon, Sakumo is not ready to be a grandfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kakashi, age 2 (and 3/4), becomes a "Mommy" by accidentally making a pokémon egg- Sakumo isn't entirely pleased with being a grandfather so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Have Watered

"Daddy."

Sakumo groaned at the sound of his two (and three fourths, as the child insisted) year old son's voice so early in the morning after getting back so late at night.

"Imma mommy, Daddy."

He sprang up with a " _What_!?"

"See! Kashi made egg so he a mommy." The boy stated proudly displaying the egg that the child needed both arms to hold, the egg itself white with oddly shaped yellow spots decorating it.

"Kashi, that's not-" He started, wondering how the egg- what kind of egg _was_ it anyways?- came into his son's possession.

Kakashi interrupted, "Daddy says babies come from eggs, that mommies _make_ eggs. Kashi made egg so Kashi a mommy."

"...how did you make the egg?" Because he really couldn't argue with that logic unless he wanted to discuss the process of baby making with his two year old.

The whelp grinned, "Kashi push lotsa chakra into the seed Daddy gave him! The seed grew into the egg! Kashi a mommy and Daddy a gran'daddy!"

"...It has to hatch first..." Sakumo replied faintly, having hoped he was at least forty before his son told him he was a grandfather.

The boy, having delivered his news, ignored his father to coo at the egg, "Imma be the bestest Mommy ever- I'll keep you warm an' safe an' no one'll cook you. And when you hatch I'll be an even _better_ Mommy! I'll feed you an' play with you an' make sure you eat an' wash an' teach you to speak!"

"You-...how about breakfast?" He tried, deciding to leave the entire mommy-of-a-egg issue be as it would at least occupy his son enough.

His son looked at him with wide, horrified eyes while his hands seemed to both clutch the egg and attempt to cover non-existent ears, "Daddy! How could you!? Do you have no _heart_!?"

"Wha-..?" he blinked, startled at the violent reaction.

Kakashi glared, "We can't have brea'fas'! You always have _eggs_ for brea'fas' and my baby is an egg!"

"...I'm sorry." Evidently there was no way Sakumo could win at the moment.

* * *

 

Sakumo had to say that, after finding out that there was absolutely _no_ mention of an egg like the one whom his son clamed as his 'grandbaby', he was a bit wary of the egg- though he really didn't have the heart to take away something that made his son so happy while it was clearly not a threat. That didn't mean that he didn't snatch his son away from it when it started flashing, ignoring the boy's protests as he watched the egg's flashing grow quicker until it simply started glowing at which point the glow _morphed into a creature he had never seen before_.

The creature was maybe half Kakashi's size (the boy being around 60 centimeters), was mostly yellow and seed-like with a small sprout growing out of its top. The top of it's...head had triangular spikes encircling the sprout while it's body had three broad, brown, vertical stripes- two of which started jaggedly above it's dark eyes before continuing downwards while the third stripe was below it's...mouth. When it blinked, he saw that it's eyelids were brown and blended into the brown stripes perfectly when closed.

"Sunkern!" The creature (Sunkern?) cried cheerfully when it caught sight of them.

Kakashi's answering cry was practically _euphoric_ , "Mr. Ukki!"

" _Who_?" Sakumo asked, completely lost.

His son gave him a dirty look, "My _baby_ Daddy. His name is Mr. Ukki."

"...why Mr. Ukki?" He questioned, eying the seedling-animal-thing suspiciously.

The boy huffed in something akin to exasperation, "He just look's like a Mr. Ukki, Daddy. Don't you see it?"

Sakumo really had only one reply to that, "...how do you know it's a boy?"

"A mommy _knows_ Daddy." Was the haughty response before the boy was worming his way down and hugging the thing, cuddling it as if it were a large stuffed animal. "I've been waiting _forever_ to meet you Mr. Ukki, I am Kakashi- your mommy."

The thing, Mr. Ukki apparently, smiled and Sakumo had a heart stopping moment of _'oh god what if it really is Kakashi's baby?'_ when it's eyes smiled in the exact same way that his son's do when he smiles, "Sun- Sunkern!"

"...Daddy, what does Mr. Ukki eat?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

He sighed, "Kakashi... have no idea."

Which basically summed up everything he was feeling at the moment.

* * *

 

Mr. Ukki, it seemed, ate only dew and, while content to speak with his son (though only with variations of 'Sunkern'), hardly ever moved unless to seek a new place to feed. This did not deter Kakashi, however, as the boy simply stated that Mr. Ukki was a _baby_ and babies hardly do anything interesting beyond eat, sleep and go potty- though he had _no_ idea _how_ the 'Sunkern' went to the bathroom. Sometimes he wondered if he should be worried that his son seemed perfectly content to simply sit and watch the thing, following it when it moved, before deciding that at least the boy was learning patience and entertained.

When Mr. Ukki started glowing a blinding white, Sakumo had been a little more prepared this time- he still pulled his son away though. In the end, Mr. Ukki was now a bit taller then Kakashi and seemed similar sunflower with a green body and limbs (leaves which acted as arms and feet with two toes each) but a cream-colored, circular head with yellow petals along it's rim.

It proceeded to hug Kakashi when his son scrambled down with a pleased, "Sunflora!"

"Kakashi..." He started haltingly, "Do you think you can...make another egg?"

His son perked up, "Kashi get make 'nother baby?"

"...yes." Sakumo said after a moment.

The boy beamed, "You hear that Mr. Ukki! You're gonna be a big brother!"

"Flora~!" Mr. Ukki cried out, twirling his son around in it's happiness.

He found it hard to be anything but content as Kakashi laughed gleefully.


End file.
